Broken Promises
by MissingMommy
Summary: The story of Lucy and how that one boy promised her he'd always be there. Lucy learned the hard way that boys always lie. Series of drabbles. Lucy/Lorcan. Rated T for themes.
1. Yours to Hold

**A/n- I own nothing that you recognize.**

You try hard not to notice her, you really do. But it's really difficult not to see her with her sunshine hair and big brown eyes. She walks the halls as if she owns them; but you're forgetting that she's a Weasley which means that she does, in fact, own the halls. You're truly captivated by her and not just because of her beauty. Her charming, friendly personality has you falling fast. But she doesn't even notice a fellow Ravenclaw such as yourself.

You've noticed a change in her recently and you don't like it. Her head that once was held high is now hung low. The sparkling brown eyes that you love to see are hidden behind her hair. Even though you can't see her face, you know something is wrong. You just wish that you could know what has changed.

Rumors spread around Hogwarts like wildfire and for once, you're thankful for it. You know what has gotten her feeling so bad. All you want to do is pull her close and hold her tight. But you're just a stranger and you're sure that if you do that, she'll hex you. You just want to comfort her in her time of need.

One of these days, she'll realize that you'll always be there for her. But that day just isn't today. Instead, she's staking out in her dorm and you're left wishing that you could hold her.

**A/n- This is written for the "Make an album into a story" Challenge. My album is Comatose by Skillet. **


	2. Looking for Angels

**A/n- I own nothing you recognize.**

As you're staring at those four walls that surround you, you start to wonder what is wrong with you. Everything seems to happen to you and you don't understand why. Nothing in your life can really go right.

Recently, you've taken to hide within your room. You don't want anyone to know that you're hurting. You're supposed to be invincible, but, honestly, you're not as tough as you act. Many things that you act like they don't faze you truly hurt you. But you don't want the world to know that.

To add fuel to the fire, the one person that truly believed in you is dead, gone. Now, you're sitting in your room, sobbing quietly to yourself. You hate that tears are running down your cheek. It's been years since you've last cried.

When your roommates return to the dorm, you stake out in the bathroom. Nobody is going to see you in your broken state. Is that when you found the razorblade? It took you several minutes to decide to pick it up, but it took you seconds to run it across your wrists. You watched the blood run down your wrists and for the first time in a while, you felt better.

The next morning, you allow yourself out of the dorm. It's been two weeks since his death and you're feeling better. You think the cutting is helping you feel better. Scars line your wrists so you're careful to hide them. Secretly, you don't care if they see, but you don't need another thing for your parents to yell at you for.

As you walk to your classes, you see the couples hugging and snogging in the hallways. It was the first time you really wanted a boyfriend. You didn't need one, but you just wanted to share your feelings with someone. You wanted a knight in shining armor to save you. Look carefully darling, angels can be anywhere.


	3. No song

It took you a while. In fact, it took you nearly a year since you first saw her to approach her. After all, you were no Gryffindor and courage didn't come easily to you as it did for your brother. She was sitting in the Ravenclaw tower with a book in her lap, chewing on her lip and twirling her sunshine hair between her fingers. To you, she'd never looked so beautiful, even if she was just wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

She had been hiding in her dorm for a while, so seeing her in the middle of the common room astounded you. "You're Lucy, aren't you?" you spoke softly even though the common room was noisier than usual. As she nodded her head, her sunshine curls bounced. You fought the urge to smile. "I know you don't know who I am, but I heard about your grandfather. I just wanted to say I'm sorry to hear that he passed away."

The entire time you were talking, your heart was doing flips in your chest. You were finally talking to the girl that filled your dreams at night. As you were about to walk away, she looked up at you. "What did you say your name was again?" she asked. Her brown eyes never left yours.

"I didn't. But my name's Lorcan," you replied.

Little did you know but that conversation was the start to a beautiful friendship. You learned things about her that she didn't tell anyone else because she came to trust you. You became her steady ground in her time of need.


	4. The Last Night

The more you hung out with that green eyed brunette, the closer you became with him. He was your rock; your steady ground. You confide everything in him; things you were scared to tell anyone. Your fear that you'll let everyone down; the fact your father hates you and your mother can't stand to look at you; now, your sister wants absolutely nothing to do with you.

You honestly don't know what you did to make your family hate you so much. But they do and you can't do anything about it. That one boy makes you feel like you're on top of the world, like you can't do anything wrong. Honey, he can't see a flaw in you.

It's late at night and you can't sleep. Your wrist is throbbing from the new cuts you've caused. The pain is keeping you awake so to keep from waking your roommates, you sneak down to the common room. You take the seat closest to the dying fire. In the light, you examine the scars that line your wrist. There are dozens; the freshest ones are red.

Before you have a chance to cover them, footsteps are behind you. "What the hell, Lucy? What have you been doing to yourself?" You shrug. You can't explain to him what cutting does for you; it's really an indescribable feeling of relief you have.

His green eyes are hard with disapproval. But as he continues to stare at you, he softens his face. He pulls you to him, holding you tighter than he has ever before. He keeps repeating the same thing over and over, "You're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll always be here."


	5. Better than Drugs

You glance up at him. A smile spreads across your face as you wonder why you didn't notice what he meant to you before. With him at your side, you can do anything. He makes you feel like you're flying. It was a feeling that rivaled the feeling you get when you cut. But with him at your side, you haven't cut in a while. There isn't a need to anymore.

He was your steady ground. He made you feel important. You felt like a different person when you were with him. You were loved and cared for. He was really everything you ever needed. You didn't feel the pressures you did before. The fact that your parents hated you and your sister doesn't talk to you doesn't matter to you anymore. He's numbed that pain.

He was truly intoxicating. You needed him more than he knew. He saved you from your downward spiral. You weren't reminded of your life when he was with you. You focused on him and him alone. It's what got you through the days. You needed nothing else but him. He was a drug and you were addicted.


	6. Whispers in the Dark

You never expected to fall apart. You were supposed to be strong, but yet here you are, crying your eyes out in a deserted hallway. Hidden from the world, you just want to be alone. As you sit here, you try to compose yourself. You have to hold it together; Lucy is counting on you to be strong for her.

You fail to keep the tears from pouring down your face. Suddenly, you're angry. You're angry with the world for no reason. At that moment, you don't care who hears you. You throw punches and kicks at the wall; try to rip your hair out, while screaming at the top of your lungs. Even as your throat becomes raw and your hands become bloody, you continue on until you have nothing left inside of you.

You fall to the ground, exhausted. You wish you could understand why it happened. Your mother doesn't deserve to be six feet under. She did nothing but help others. Why is she gone?

Tears still stream down your face as you hear footsteps approach you. "Lorcan," she said softly, as if asking to be there. You ignore her, pretending that she isn't there. She doesn't give up on you. She waits patiently with you, waiting for you to speak first. But when you don't, she whispers, "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You're not alone. I love you."


	7. The Older I Get

You've always been a jealous one, haven't you, love? It started with your sister when you were young, then grew to your friends and your cousins. Maybe that's why you're standing in front of him, yelling back and forth in the middle of a deserted hallway.

He is just talking to another girl. But you're insecure and can't help but to compare yourself to her. She is prettier than you with chestnut hair and blue eyes. You don't want him talking to someone that isn't you. She might just be a friend, but you want to be the only girl in his life.

"You're being ridiculous, Lucy. She means nothing to me. She's just a friend," he groans. You can tell that he's tired of fighting with you, but you're not finished. You're going to get your way one way or another.

"That's how we started off; just friends," you fire back.

"I'm done, Lucy. All we ever do anymore is fight. I'm tired of it. It's not worth it anymore." His hand runs through his brown hair as his green eyes focus on you. You never felt more broken than you do as he walks away from you. He doesn't believe in you anymore and it crushes you.


	8. Say Goodbye

Tears rim your eyes as you call out to him, "Please, don't do it. We can work through it." You feel a little stupid, standing in the middle of the hallway, begging him not to give up. You don't want to lose him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

He turns back towards you, "It'll never work. We're constantly fighting. I can't handle it anymore. Besides, we both want different things. We're going different ways."

You can't bring yourself to continue to look at him, so you avert your eyes. Footsteps can be heard as he walks away from you. You didn't expect that him giving up on you would hurt this badly. Only yesterday, you were laughing as he tickled you.

As you sit in the hallway, you wonder when he decided it wasn't worth it anymore. You just want to be happy again; happy with him. It almost feels like you aren't broken up; like you would go and find him after he had a chance to calm down. But deep down, you know nothing you say would change his mind, no matter how badly you want it to.


	9. Falling in the Black

You lie in your dorm for days after the break-up. You have no courage to face him and you know that if you leave your dorm, you'll bump into him. After all, it's hard to avoid someone that's in the same house you are. You send a letter to Lily, asking her to sneak you some Firewhiskey. She sends you some. You've never been more thankful than you are the moment you received her package.

With the new found courage the Firewhiskey gives you, you return to your classes. You notice him staring at you during lessons. But you shrug it off; you're not his concern anymore.

You're failing, but you don't care. You have no more fucks to give about life. All you need is Firewhiskey running through your veins and you'll make it. Lily starts to worry about you. She notices that your eyes are always bloodshot and alcohol is always on your breathe; but you don't care. She can tell the rest of your family that you're a raging drunk.

If you want to stay drunk, it's your business. It's your life and you're going to live it the way you want. Nothing in your life matters anymore since he walked away. You're nothing without him.


	10. Comatose and Those Nights

It's been weeks since your break-up and you still feel the pain. Alcohol is always in your system and it gives you the warm feeling you've been craving. Secretly, you're afraid to give up your liquid courage because you don't want to face your problems; your broken heart, your shitty grades, your broken family. It's easier to stay drunk because when you are drunk, you don't have a care in the world.

But now, you're left just wishing that you had him again. You've barely slept since your dreams are always filled with him. No matter what you did, everything always reminded you of him and how you used to be; that's the only downside to constantly being in a drunken state. Its times like these that you could almost feel his arms wrapped securely around your waist. You miss the warmth you felt when he was near you.

You miss how he made you laugh all those nights that you stayed up talking. It always amazed you how you managed to keep up with your school work because you were always with him instead of doing your work. But you kept yourself awake during classes while running on three hours of sleep at any given time. To you, it was always worth it.

He could always make you smile. You felt like you were on top of the world when he took your hand and pulled you to him. To him, you were the only girl in the world. You wish that he still looked at you like that. It made you feel special for once in your life. You were the only one in his eyes. Oh, how you miss those late night walks around the lake. The rush of sneaking out and the pounding of your heart as you saw the love in his eyes.


	11. Rebirthing

The redness in your eyes has died down and the alcohol on your breath is absent. For once, you feel in control of your life. It is the only way you are going to make anything of yourself. So, you face your fears like a Gryffindor would and decide to handle your problems. You pull up your shitty grades to rival Rose's. You've admitted your problems to your family and are currently patching things up with them. Without the presence of alcohol in your system, memories of Lorcan and you no longer cloud your mind constantly. So, you figure that you're dealing with your broken heart fairly well.

You feel strong enough to attempt the dating thing again. Maybe the next boy won't hurt you like Lorcan did. But the more boys that hang off your arm, the more you imagine that it's Lorcan. You find yourself subconsciously comparing every guy to Lorcan; their hair isn't the same brown his is; their eyes don't sparkle in the light; they don't smile like he does. It just causes problems for you in the end.

You can't keep a boyfriend for more than a month because they aren't like Lorcan. You like them, you really do, but you're not in love with them. You just want that green eyed brunette that you loved so much back. But it's too late to make amends with him. No matter how hard you attempt, you can't move on. You hate that he has so much of you when he doesn't want it.


End file.
